1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hooks, fasteners, and other hardware, and more specifically to an improved belay or hook apparatus for suspending and storing various articles such as bicycles and sports equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hooks, fasteners, and related devices have been developed to permit a user to suspend and store articles. For example, the common "J" hook is routinely used to store bicycles by securing a pair of the hooks into an overhead beam, and placing the bicycle wheels or frame into the hooks. However, use of such "J" hooks (or their equivalent) can be problematic. For example, once installed, the "J" hook becomes a permanent fixture, therefore preventing moveability. In addition, the "J" hooks must be directly secured to a beam or other fixed member, limiting the possible orientations of the articles to be suspended. Still further, the "J" hooks do not allow the user to vertically stack or hang multiple items.